Harry Potter einmal ganz anders
by Wulle
Summary: Seehr Schräg. Nichts für schwache Nerven. ParodyHumor. Nichts Ernst nehmen. Kommentare in Story eingebaut. Kein Slash. Sicherlich kein OC. Nur zur Verarschung der Charakter und uns. 2Autoren. Mehr Infos 'innen'. Plz Read&Review. Es geht weiter!
1. Das Grauen beginnt!

**Harry Potter ****-** **einmal ganz anders**

Disclaimer: Immer noch gehört alles der JK Rowling, der kümmerliche und durch den Kakao gezogene Rest ist auf unseren Mist gewachsen

Summary: Zja... Am Anfang einfach nur eine Story, die geschrieben wurde um die HP Charakter zu verarschen, veralbern und habter nicht gesehen, später aber bringen Cally (my best Freundin) und ich (Dolly oder Eurofighter007, wie ihr wollt) etwas schmackes in die Story und das dürft ich wörtlich nehmen.

Achtung: Ihr dürft nichts ernst nehmen, außerdem werden unsere eigenen Kommentare eingebracht, dazu gehört alles was fett gedruckt ist. durch ein '...' haben wir uns meistens abgewechselt. Das heißt, das kommentar, welches ich mir jetzt ausdenke, **der ist ja scheiße ... wem sagst du das**, bedeutet, dass zuerst cally oder ich spreche und dann andersrum. Falls so etwas wie **ähm... wie soll ich das sagen** vorkommt, dann bedeutet das nur eine kleine pause... man muss sich halt durchfinden. Aber als wir das geschrieben haben, hatten wir für uns geschrieben und nicht mit dem Gedanken, dass Ganze on zu stellen. aber da ich das hier gefunden habe, stelle ich es einfach mal on... aber es geht nicht so schnell vorwärts

Autoren: Cally und Dolly

Titel: Harry Potter-einmal ganz anders

**Spielt nach Harry Potter Teil 4.**

**Chap 1**

Voldemort saß mit seinen Todessern im

**was weiß ich. Halt nein, sie sitzen nicht, sie stehen, Cally... ganz ruhig, ganz ruhig. Mach bitte 'standen' draus und wenn's schon sein muss, sie 'sitzen' nicht sie 'saßen'. Mein Gott, du bringst mich ins Grab. O.k., ganz ruhig. Noch mal von vorne. **

Voldemort stand mit seinen Todessern im Hauptquartier der dunklen Seite

**oder so 'ne Scheiße ... Ganz ruhig, Dolly, schhh. **

Auf jeden Fall schritt Voldemort auf und ab, zwischen den Todessern

**also im Kreis der Todesser des inneren Zirkels ... ach des versteht doch keiner Cally, also **

Die Todesser, Anhänger des dunklen Lords

**keine Schlüsselanhänger sondern seine Kämpfer, die ihm immer hinterher laufen, so dass es ganz praktisch wäre, wenn er sie alle zusammen am Schlüsselbund hätte, aber naja, dem ist leider nicht so**

Steh'n im Kreis und Voldemort, der Anführer dieser Verrückten, läuft im Kreis seine Runden und denkt nach, während die Todesser einfach nur dastehen und darum beten, nicht irgendwelche Fragen beantworten zu müssen, doch manchem wird dieser Wunsch nicht erfüllt werden. "DAS IST DOCH ZUM VERRÜCKT WERDEN", schrie Voldemort plötzlich worauf seine Staubkriecher zusammenzuckten. "ROOKWOOD!!!", donnerte er dann. "J..jaa My... Mylord?" "CRUCIO", war die Antwort. Rookwood krümmte sich und schrie vor Schmerz. Nach einigen Minuten hob er den Zauber auf. "Rookwood!?!?" "J...j...jaaa M...Mei...Meister?" "Sage mir bitte wie ich diesen verdammten Potterbengel in die Finger kriegen kann???"

**Na super, der arme Potter, den lassen sie ja nie in Ruhe, aber in, die Betonung liegt auf IN die Finger kriegen ist ja pervers ... schon gut Dolly, wir schaffen das **

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Rookwood. "BIN ICH DENN NUR VON IDIOTEN UMGEBEN???? CRUCIO!!!"

**Richtig so, und ach ja, du bist nur von Idioten umgeben Voldy, aber du bist selbst ein Idiot, schließlich stehst du in der Mitte °g°, oder was denkst du Cally? ... Arschkarte würd ich sagen, ätsche bätsche **

Da Rookwood, oh oh, mal wieder keine Ahnung hatte

**warum wohl, warum wohl **

Fragte der 'Meister' den Nächsten

**wen nimmt er, wen, wen?? ... Warte ich sag's euch, oder ach ne', wir wollen Voldemort nicht noch weiter reizen. **

"Petegrew"

**halt nein, nein, so doch nicht der heißt Pettigrew, Dolly ... ach so, also noch mal **

"Pettigrew! Selbe Frage!"

**was sagt er jetzt wohl, Cally? ... Hat bestimmt auch keine Ahnung wie alle die hier rumstehen (inklusive Voldermort) ... wie wir schon erwähnten... alles Idioten, was soll man machen °seufz° aber gute Schausteller gibt es selten **

Pettigrew, um der schwierigen Frage zu entgehen

**ja SCHWIERIG also guck nicht so, Dolly ... wieso 'guck nicht so'?? ... naja, wer lacht sich denn hier vor dem Bildschirm ins Fäustchen? HE?? ... keine Ahnung Cally, aber naja, zurück zum Thema **

Pettigrew hat Probleme und um diesen zu entgehen, muss er mal ganz nett und höflich tun. "Schnittchen?" "Was??" "Schnittchen oder lieber Toffifee?"

**Ich bevorzuge Toffifee ... oh Dolly eyesroll**

"Nichts gar nichts, Pettigrew du weißt doch ich bin auf Diät!" "Verzeihung, Mylord. Dann lieber uns'ren neusten Molkedrink?" "NEIN, lieber die Antwort auf meine Frage, wie kriege ich Potter in die Finger?"

**Nicht schon wieder, sag ihm er soll damit aufhören, Cally... so 'ne perversen Schweine, haben alle nur das eine im Kopf ... du musst das 'das' hervorheben **

"Mylord, wie soll ich sagen, aber eine Antwort von mir ist bei solch einer schwierigen Frage

**was hab' ich gesagt, alles Idioten **

ziehmlich teuer u...

**seit wann wird 'ziemlich' mit 'h' geschrieben? Wer ziehmlich mit H schreibt ist diehmlich, also wirklich Cally**

Und ich glaube nicht, dass Sie soviel Geld bei haben

**naja, alles so 'ne Geldschweine ... Halts Maul, Dolly, jetzt bin ich dran, also °klatsch° (tschuldigung für den Krach, aber ich musste sie irgendwie zum Schweigen bringen) also er hat es versucht, aber ich glaube Old Voldi findet den Kommentar nicht so... und so kam es, wie es kommen musste**

"CRUCIO" Pettigrew wältzte sich auf dem Boden

**wieso, hat er Flöhe? ... HAHA **

und

**was weiß ich, lass ihn irgendwas machen... und schrie vor Schmerz... ach nein warte, das soll eine jugendfreie Szene werden, halt nein da müssen wir ja oben die ganze Scheiße löschen also lass mal, das hat Stunden gedauert das aufzuschreiben ... dann wälzt er sich halt vor lachen, Dolly**

und lachte laut. "Was lachst du?"

**der hat ja 'ne miese Lache ... hättest du auch, wenn du unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch ständest, oder du hättest gar nichts zu lachen ... halt nein lass es uns ausprobieren ... muahahaha ... boah hast du 'ne schräge Lache ... ach fick dich ich will nicht angerufen werden ... das war das Telefon ... Oh let it snow, es schneit (Dolly steht am Fenster und freut sich über Puderzucker) ... halt Mist sie hat es gelesen ... aber wir wollen euch nicht langweilen und machen mal weiter o.k.? **

**

* * *

**Zumindestens das nächste Mal... ziemlich schräg oder? Eure Meinung interssiert es, aber vorallem interessiert es uns, wer es bis hierher geschafft hat, es ist ja warscheinlich für einen Außenstehenden schwer zu verstehen. Wir haben es bei uns ausgedruckt und einigen gegeben, die von Harry Potter gar nichts wissen bzw. wissen wollen und die haben es einigermaßen verstanden, aber das ist ja egal...

Zur Info: Anonymus und Schwarzleser sind erlaubt, also auch ihr, die nicht angemeldet sind, ran an die Tasten, wir freuen uns bei jedem Review.

hegdl

eure

Cally&Dolly


	2. Drogen und andere Sorgen

Halli hallo, hier sind wir wieder... aber zuvor eine info's zur story  
wir machens jetzt wie es vorgeschlagen wurde :  
**Die Handlung ist fett.**  
Kommentare von Dolly (von mir) sind unterstrichen von _Cally sind kursiv._

Nun zu unserem Reviewer  
Cortelly: Ich zitiere (kurzgefasst): "Die Kommentare sind weniger lustig und zerstören jegliches Verständnis für die Handlung."  
Antwort: Ähm... ja... welche Handlung? Sorry, es tut mir Leid, aber ich finde keine davon, Cally auch nicht lol ). Na okay... auf Rechtschreibfehler werden wir dann wohl nicht eingehen. Ich hoffe man versteht jetzt, wer was sagt (s.O.) und ich frage mich noch, was man anders hätte benennen sollte? Eine Antwort wäre nicht schlecht, ansonsten viel Spaß.

Ach ja... ich glaube, dass Chap wird weniger lustig, also freut euch nicht zu früh...

* * *

°_So jetzt bin ich am Drücker_ ... lach nich°

**Pettigrew überging die Frage und lachte weiter.**

°_allgemeine Heiterkeit (Dolly verschluckt sich grad an ihrem Kopfhörer)_ ... ich lebe noch, keine Sorge ... hab Cally wieder die Tastatur weggenommen ... _jetzt wirds wieder luschtig_°

**"Muahaha." "Was? Du willst Marihuana?**

°Jaha gerne ... rück rüber den Shit... du auch Cally? ... _och nö_... Wer nicht will der hat schon°

**"Ich glaube, dass er möchte, dass Sie den Fluch von ihm nehmen Mylord", bemerkte ein am Rande stehender Todesser.**

°Schlaues Kind, aber lass ihn doch ... lass dem Voldi seinen Spaß°

**"Hmm, soll ich oder soll ich nicht?" (Pettigrew wälzt sich nun doch vor Schmerz auf dem Boden)**

°I_ch glaub das ist am Anfang nicht richtig rüber gekommen_ ... nich mein Problem°

**"Ich bin heute gnädig und hebe den Fluch auf ... aber nur 5 Minuten. Also genügend Zeit meine Frage zu beantworten!"**

°Immer ein _Gentleman_°

**"Wie gnädig My..." "Ich will eine Antwort! Sonst ist es aus mit der Frist von 5 Minuten."**

°Da kann er lange warten ... _yo immer schön Nachdruck einsetzen_ ... schöne Drohung ... _Hart aber Herzlich_°

**"Ähm ... ja ... also nein ... mir lag's auf der Zunge ..."**

°Dann kratz es ab ... _uääää Dolly #ekel#°_

"**Dann such es, obwohl ... alles kommt irgendwann von alleine wieder ... unten raus."**

°Lecker ... _appetitlich Dolly_ ... _ja wa, ganz meine Meinung_°

**"Ähm ... man könnte ... ach nein ... obwohl ... warum nicht ..."**

°Quatsch dich aus ... _spucks aus_ ... hab nich den ganzen Tag Zeit°

**"Also man könnte Potter ja ... hmm wie soll ich das sagen"**

°du sagst gar nichts, ich muss immer noch schreiben ... k_eks dich aus_!°

**"Man könnte ihm eine Falle stellen."**

°_Und ihn reinschubsen ... frei nach dem Motto: Wer andere in die Grube schubst, fällt selbst nicht rein_!°

**"Interessant ... wirklich ... dass du so geistreiche Ideen hast, hätte ich dir gar nicht zugetraut. Erinner mich daran, dich öfters dranzunehmen."**

°Das machen wir doch gerne ... _hey 5 Minuten sind doch schon lange um_ ... na und, Pettigrew hat eine Antwort gehabt ... _NA UND?! Mach doch sonst keinen Spaß heul_ ... du wirst es überleben ... _SPIELVERDERBER_ ... ach lass mich und sag mir wie's weitergeht!°

**"Aber was für eine Falle soll es sein?"**

°Mysteriös, mysteriös°

**"Tief und Groß? Klein und Weich?"**

°_Nein besser nicht_°

**"Hart und Steinig?"**

°_Klingt schon besser_ ... boah Cally, Mörder-Killer die armen Guten ... _Seid wann bist du für die Guten? Dolly und Harry. Dolly und Harry_ ... Na danke, ich find die Lestranges besser, aber wenn du alle Guten killst, hast du bald keine mehr zum Foltern ... _stimmt, bedauerlich, aber die Falle ist ja auch ne Spezialanfertigung in Harrys Größe_ ... du hast also schon eine Idee WAS es für eine Falle ist?? ..._ hmmm, du hast es erraten_ ... wir lassen aber Voldi noch ein bisschen nachdenken°

°So wir schalten wir zu Harrys Sportstudio im Ersten ..._ halt nein, das war nicht meine Idee die verknallte Dolly will_ _ihn nur in der Umkleidekabine erwischen ... ach ja und ich meine N A C K T_ ... danke, ich kann den Typen nicht leiden und nackt will ich ihn auch nicht sehen, wenn schon denn schon Sirius ... _oh du hast Glück sie trainieren zusammen, du kriegst gleich beide_ ... einer reicht mir völlig, aber die können gar nicht zusammen trainier'n, Tatze ist doch auf der Flucht ..._Dolly, die Fanfic heißt Harry Potter einmal ganz anders und Sirius kann da genauso gut mit Harry in Hogwarts sein, was weiß ich vielleicht als Lehrer für VgddK_ ... ich freu mich jetzt schon g ... _o.k. auf nach Hogwarts_°

**Harry, Ginny und der Rest der Mannschaft sind in der Umkleidekabine der Gryffindors, nach einem anstrengenden Training.**

°Ey, wo ist Sirius ... _uuuhhh_ ... flirtet bestimmt schon wieder mit sonste wem rum ... wenn du es genau wissen willst hat er es auf Ginny abgesehen und steht deshalb unter dem Tarnumhang von Harry direkt vor dem Fenster ... _so'ne schwule Drecksau, der Typ hat mich betrogen_...

danke das du mir gesagt hast wo er ist, ich such ihn schon ne ganze Weile ... springt durch die Mattscheibe und rennt über die Wiese ... _nein halt, warte auf mich (Cally springt hinterher)_ ...#klatsch# ... _das muss wehgetan haben_ ... gut so, jetzt können wir wieder gehen ... och nö ... _nein halt wo ist das Fenster, ich will nicht in einer Geschichte fest sitzen, in der Voldi sein Unwesen treibt ... scheiße wir kommen nicht zurück_ ...

kein Problem wir lassen die Geschichte so verlaufen, wie wir es wollen ... _so ein Glück, dass ich meinen Laptop mit habe_ ... du kannst dich ja an Malfoy ran machen ... _haha, wie ich schon bemerkt habe, das ist mein Laptop und darum schreibe ich jetzt und zwar alleine, wenn du brav bist bring ich dich nicht gleich um_ ... nicht gleich, bist du gnädig, du bist nicht mehr meine beste Freundin, die Geschichte war immerhin meine Idee ...

_na klar, wir wissen doch beide, das es meine Idee war_ ... ja, aber ohne meinen Kommentar wäre diese Geschichte nicht entstanden ..._ gut aber ich ziehe jetzt die Fäden, aber keine Angst, ich passe auf dich auf_ ... aber ich bin trotzdem in der Geschichte drin, ne? ..._ klar, oder wie willst du hier rauskommen?? Ok, wir sind jetzt hier drinnen und müssen dämlicher Weise, alles was auf unserem Mist gewachsen ist wieder ausbaden, aber vielleicht nicht ganz unpraktisch, hier ist Sommer und wir entgehen so dem kalten Matschwetter in Bitterfeld, also wir sind jetzt offiziel Teil der blödesten Geschichte der Welt, achja und wir können hexen, ansonsten so bleiben wir wie ihr uns kennt_ ... hey ich will die Folterdame sein ... _und ich Albus Dumbledore, weißt du_ ...

geben wir uns andere Namen, oder heißen wir so, wie wir heißen ... _heul die Toffifees sind alle_ ... heul doch ... _bin schon dabei_ ... _was ist mit meiner Frage?? Heißen oder nicht heißen, dass ist hier die Frage_ ... _o.k., weil du es bist, du heißt ... Dolosa Avenue ... und ich ... Callida Shantalee ... so alles geklärt??_ ... Ja, aber so heißen wir doch aber schon ... _na und_ ... dann geht's jetzt weiter°

* * *

das nächste mal... wie gesagt, warscheinlich nicht sehr lustig, über reviews, egal ob kritik oder lob freuen wir uns trotzdem, sagt uns eure meinung, nehmt euch ein beispiel an cortelly lol, schön hart

naja bis denne

adios amigo

eure

Cally&Dolly


	3. Hasch, Grass, Heu, Pot, Kiff, Shit

Hey hey... wir waren so angetan von deinem review cortelly, da dacht'n wa uns, hinterlässta gleich das nächste chap, na okay...

wir freuen uns, dass das vorherige chap so schön ankam und hoffen, dass es so weiter läuft, aber vorerst zu unserm reviewer:

**Cortelly:** Das "Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott", dürfen wir positiv sehen, oder :-D naja... was solls, wer andere in die grube schubst, fällt selbst nicht rein, kenn ich nur von cally, keinen anderem, und es hat so schön gepasst, es freut uns wirklich, dass du es gleich als brüller angesehen hast. Wegen der Kritik, sagen wir so, ich (Dolly) habe nichts gegen Kritik und freue mich, wenn mir mal jemand die Meinung sagt, weil nur so kann man sich verbessern (in unserer klasse is zickenkrieg, ich sags dir, uns wenn da einer dem anderen die meinung sagt, fliegen fetzten, aber is ja egal, alles nebensache... chrmmm). Ansonsten freut uns dein Review und wir hoffen, dass du auch weiter deine Meinung lässt.

Ach ja ... ich (Dolly) bekomm in diesem Chap einen Kampfschrei ... es ist wirklich nicht gut, wenn man beim Schreiben von Stories nebenher ein Plakat für Sozi macht mit der Überschrift "Drogen" Aber naja...

Und nun viel Spaß: trommelwirbel

* * *

**Harry, Ginny und der Rest der Mannschaft treten zu uns auf die Wiese. Sirius stellt uns vor: "Das sind Dolosa Avenue und Callida Shantalee, Austauschschüler aus der deutschen Zaubererschule bei Bitterfeld. Ach, und das sind Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Kati Bell, Fred und George Wealey und Angelina Johnson. Wir werden zu Prof. Dumbledore gehen, wegen der Häusereinteilung.**

°_Na toll, jetzt geh'n sie gleich in die Vollen, aber danke 'Prof. Black', dass Sie uns die peinliche Vorstellerei abgenommen haben_°

**In Dumbledores Büro. "Prof., die Austauschschüler sind angekommen." "Oh, guten Tag. Zitronenbrausebonbon?"**

°Du kannst dir dein Bonbon in den Arsch schieben ... _hey, das ist nicht mehr jugendfrei_ ... hat mich dass zu interessieren?°

**"Albus, glaubst du nicht, das es erst einmal wichtiger ist sie in die Häuser einzuteilen?" "Oh, ja natürlich. Der Hut _accio,_ also das ist..."**

°_O.k. wir kennen diese Rede in und auswendig, also spar dir den Rest_ ... richtig so°

**Der Hut sank über Dollys Augen, ganz weit, so weit, dass sie nichts mehr sah ...**

°Ich bin blind, ich bin blind ... _mensch, wir haben schon erwähnt, dass wir wissen, was jetzt kommt, also benimm dich_°

**"Interessant, interessant, wo steck ich dich hin?" - "Hey, du steckst mich nirgendwo hin, ich bin doch kein Anstecker ..." - "Mit deinen grauen Zellen scheint es ja nicht so gut bestellt zu sein" - "Wags dir, mich dermaßen zu beleidigen, ich steck dich in Brand, du Stofffetzen!" - "Ahja, listig und gemein, ich steck dich in SLYTHERIN rein." - "Hör auf zu reimen!"**

**Sie nahmen ihr den Hut ab und setzten ihn Cally auf.**

**"Ah ... ein heller Kopf, zumindestens heller als die vorher." - "Mach's kurz!" - "Ist gut, ist gut, genauso aggressiv wie das andere Gör. Dann kannst du auch gleich in das dasselbe Haus. Nämlich nach SLYTHERIN." Ich atmete auf, wir hatten es geschafft, wir waren im selben Haus.**

°Jetzt kannst du dich an Draco ranmachen Cally ... _hahaha echt lustig Dolly, schade das wir nicht in Gryffindor sind, jetzt wird Sirius dich hassen -H-A-S-S-E-N-_ ... wenn er nur auf das Haus achtet!! der Charakter zählt ... _du bist eine Slytherin_ ... scheiße, wir ham keine Emotionen, fuck fuck fuck ... _du hast es erfasst und Sirius wird das gar nicht mögen_ ... ich brauch jetzt ne Tüte Shit oder LSD, was auch immer, gib mir was ... _wir sind hier in Hogwarts, ich glaube nicht, dass wir das reinschmuggeln können_ ... Hasch, Grass, Heu, Pot, Kiff, Shit, wieso nicht? Dumbledore stopft sich auch mit diesen Zitronenbrausebonbons voll, das sind auch DROGEN! ... _zja, die sind aber legal_ ... Hasch, Grass, Heu, Pot, Kiff, Shit, ich will das Zeug sofort ... _du bist hier aber auf Entziehungskur meine Gute_ ... wer sagt das? ..._ Ich?_ ... du hast mir nichts zu sagen ..._ nein, ach und wo bekommst du ES dann her?_ ... vielleicht ham ein paar Slytherins hier etwas Anständiges zum Entspannen, außer DIR ... _du hast Hoffnungen_ ... zja, wo die Fähigkeiten enden, beginnt der Optimismus ... _Sprüche klopfen kann ich auch_ ... Ich auch:Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als Schrecken ohne Ende - hier gibts doch bestimmt irgendwo ne **Droge**rie ... _hahaha, wo? in Hogsmead?_ ... na vielleicht die Nokturngasse ... _klar und Dumbledore lässt uns gleich mal hingehen_ ... türlich, wir bringen ihm gleich seine Bonbons mit ... _aber Moment mal, wir müssen in die Winkelgasse, vielleicht kommt ja Sirius mit_ ... juché, ich red gleich mal mit Dumbledore°

**"Ähm ... Prof. Dumbledore? Wir müssten noch in die Winkelgasse unsere Schulsachen holen. Mein Zauberstab ist leider auf der Reise geknackst." "Natürlich Miss Avenue. Prof. Black wird euch beide begleiten."**

°Juché. Ein super Tag ist das heute. Ich krieg meinen Shit und Sirius begleitet uns, der kennt die Nokturngasse sicherlich wie seine Westentasche ..._ und natürlich kauft er dir auch gleich ein bisschen Shit_ ... türlich, warum sollte er nicht? ... _weil er ein Lehrer ist?!_ ... papalapap, das ist unwichtig ... _vielleicht hat er auch keinen Bock schon wieder in Azkaban zu sitzen?!_ ... ach, wegem dem bisschen Shit?! da kommt man doch nicht nach Azkaban ... _hab ich schon erwähnt, dass es ILLEGAL ist??_ ... nö, nicht das ich wüsste°

**"Und wann?"**

°Bitte lass ihn 'Jetzt' sagen, bitte lass ihn 'Jetzt' sagen!!°

**"Jetzt würde ich sagen." "Wenn das für Prof. Black in Ordnung geht." "Ich habe keine Probleme damit. Reisen wir mit Flohpulver?" "Natürlisch."**

°Siehste, der ist beshittet ... _mit Zitronenbrausebonbons!? ..._ man merkt's ihm an, der ist voll dicht, total daneben, richtig im Rausch ... _im Zitronenbonbonrausch?!°_

**Am besten benutzt ihr meinen Kamin", schlug Dumbi vor. Und wusch ... wir waren in der Winkelgasse.**

**"Okay, als erstes zu Gringotts, um euer Geld zu holen." Wir liefen nebenbeieinander zu dem genanntem Ort, gingen rein und liefen auf einen freien Schalter zu, wo ein grimmiger Kobold uns nach unseren Begehr fragte.**

°_Bäh wie bist du altmodisch_ ... besser als, Wünsche oder? ... _hija, aber Begehr!?°_

**"Wir wollen zu unserem Verließ Nr. 552." "Der Schlüssel bitte."**

_°_Hasch, Grass, Heu, Pot, Kiff, Shit ... _Schlüssel?! Warte mal, dass ist unsere Geschichte, der Schlüssel ist in deiner ... rechten Hosentasche Dolly_ ... in meiner? Warte ... (greift nach Hosentasche) Hab ihn ... _du Genie_°

**"Hier", sagte Dolly und klatschte ihn auf die Theke. "Danke." Der Kobold nahm ihn und musterte ihn eingehend. Nachdem er ihn anscheinend als okay gewertet hatte, ließ er uns in unser Verließ fahren . "Wie viele Galleonen brauchen wir insgesamt, Dolly?" "Keine Ahnung ... Professor Black?" "Ähm so rund hundert für euch zwei."**

°ham wir so viel? ..._ na klar ist doch unsre Geschichte, wir haben massenhaft Geld_°

**"Okay, das Geld haben wir, was wollen wir jetzt machen?" "Madame Malkins, Schreiberlings, Apotheke, Flourish and Blotts und dann ab nach Hogwarts würd ich sagen." "Na dann, auf in den Kampf!"**

°Auf in den Kampf die Schwiegermutter naht, mit klapperndem Gebiss, rennt sie übern Tisch ... _is klar Dolly_ ... was denn? ... _nix nix_ ... na dann weitergehts°

**Nach all den Einkäufen gucken wir in unseren Geldbeutel. 'Nichts mehr drin!'**

°_Hey, deine große Liebe kann richtig gut schätzen. Hundert Galleonen auf den Knut!_ ... Was meinst du mit meine große Liebe? ... _dreimal darfst du raten_ ... ich will gar nicht wissen wie alt der ist, ich hab letztens ein Bild gesehen von Gary Oldman, hach sah der sch... schön aus, war ja zum ko ... zur kollegialen Ernüchterung gut... chrmmm... _da geht die Ehe jetzt schon in die Brüche_ ... 1. bin ich nicht mit ihm verheiratet und 2. wer sagt denn hier, dass **hier** der Typ so aussieht, wie der im Film ... _guter Kommentar_°

* * *

Gut... wir hoffen, es hat euch gefallen, also... ran an die Tasten ... und zur info... es mag ja sein, das es in mode grade unter ist, aber man darf trotzdem chaps, die nicht aktuell sind reviewn, das heißt in diesem fall chap 1 un chap 2 ... 

also heute ist nicht alle tage, wir komm' wieder, keine Frage ... _lass das reimen dolly_ ... das ist pink panter ... _deine lieblingsserie, right?_ ... logo ... _hust_

okay... °leicht verstört zur Cally schau°

bis denne

eure

Cally&Dolly

(ein bisschen werbung: ihr könntet euch auch mal unsere andere FF anschauen... Harry Potter und die verrückte Zeitreiserei ... muss natürlisch keiner, aber was solls lol)


	4. Unter Slytherins

hey hey, sorry dass das solange gedauert hat, aber wir haben hier stress zuhause. außerdem haben wir das gefühl, dass wir nur noch für einen schreiben, obwohl wir das natürlich gerne machen cortelly °g° ich selbst muss sagen, dass ich keine ahnung habe, ob dieses chap gelungen ist, aber naja... jetzt geht's los:**

* * *

**

**Chap 3**

**Und auf nach Hogwarts.**

°kleine Nebenbemerkung ... _und die wäre_ ... wie alt ist Sirius?? ... _die Entscheidung überlasse ich dir_ ... na super, kann der nicht jünger sein als Harry? ... _kleine Nebenbemerkung_ ... und die wäre ... _wäre er jünger als Harry, wären wir nie in die Winkelgasse gekommen und wir hätten sonst wen in VggdK_ ... so'ne Scheiße, warum bin ich so jung? ... _ein Mausklick und du bist mind. 25_ ... Yes! Dann kann ich aber kein Schüler sein , nur so'n blöder Lehrer, Hasch, Grass, Heu, Pot, Kiff, Shit °

**In Hogwarts angekommen und dann im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. "Ah, neue Schüler in Slytherin ... Wer seid ihr denn?"**

°_uhh... Draco Malfoy, wer sonst??_ ... geht dich nen Arschdreck an ... _aber wir wollen ja mal nicht so sein_ ... du willst nicht so sein, ob ich es will ist 'ne andere Frage°

**"Wir sind Austauschschüler aus Deutschland. Ich bin Cally und das ist meine Freundin Dolly"**

°_Cally und Dolly, ein eingespieltes Team_ ... eine Apposition ... _haha _... lach nicht°

**"Oh und ich bin... " "Draco Malfoy", beendeten wir seinen Satz, "erzähl uns was Neues!" Das brachte Malfoy natürlich erst mal völlig aus der Fassung. "Ja, genau und soll Pansy euch den Schlafsaal der Mädchen zeigen?" "Wär ganz nett. Dankeschön." ****Im Schlafraum der Mädchen. "Snape hat heute Morgen noch zwei Betten dazu gestellt," sie deutete auf die beiden sich am Fenster befndenden Betten ,"das sind eure." "Wer schläft noch hier?" "Millicent und Sally-Anne."**

°_Urgh, Millicent und Pansy kotz_ ... frag doch mal die Millicent nach ihrer Katze°

**"Freut uns."**

°Immer schön lächeln ... gute Miene zum bösen Spiel°

**"Wir packen mal uns're Koffer aus." "Macht das, falls ihr was braucht, wir sind im Gemeinschaftsraum." "Okay." Sie verließ das Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.**

°ist sie weg? ... _Halt warte ich brauch nen Eimer_ ... für was brauchst du nen Eimer? ... _gute Frage hahaha_ ... yo und weida im Text °

**Wir stopften unsere Sachen in die Schränke und ließen uns dabei viel Zeit, denn wir wollten unseren Zimmergenossen nicht allzu schnell wiederbegegnen.**

°_Nein was sind wir fies, wirklich Slytherin_ ... och man ich hab mein Kommentar vergessen ... _so wie du grinst, hat es bestimmt was mit Draco zu tun oder war es dein Liebesblick für Sirius?_ ... ne du, obwohl, nein, ich hab überlegt ... _liegt es dir auf der Zunge? Soll ich dir helfen?_ ... ne du danke ... _kommt Zeit kommt Rat_ ... na dann soll sich die Zeit und der Rat beeilen, mir fehlt immer noch mein Kommentar ... _Eile mit Weile_ ... geh woanders Sprüche klopfen ... _ich geh dahin wo der Pfeffer wächst_ ... da bist du schon ... _dann kann ich ja meine Sprüche weiterklopfen_ ... du kannst dir deine Sprüche auch sonst wohin stecken ... _du erwartest nicht, dass ich darauf noch ein Kommentar abgebe oder?_ ... ist das ne Fangfrage?°

**Irgendwann kam es dann doch zur Konfrontation. Wir mussten schließlich zum Abendessen und keiner kann einen Weg beschreiben, der sich mehrmals täglich ändert.**

°Wir könnten Sirius fragen ... _wonach, ob er uns seine Karte leiht?_ ... Yo, aber er könnte uns auch gleich zum Abendessen begleiten ... _und dich heute bei sich schlafen lassen??_ ... kein Problem damit ..._ könnte nur sein, dass in seinen Räumen nur **ein** Bett steht_ ... wie gesagt kein Problem damit ... _alles besser als mit Milli und Pansy einen Raum teilen, was??_ ... du hast es erfasst°

**Nach dem Abendessen verschwand ich noch schnell in der Bibliothek, Dolly hinter mir herschleifend.**

°Ich geh in die verbotene Abteilung und suche nach Zeitzaubern ... _wenn du das machst, bist du tot_ ... wieso? kommst du nicht mit? ..._ ich bin in einer Geschichte, die zum großteil die Fantasie einer alten Frau namens JKR ist und soll mit dir auch noch die vertraute Zeit verlassen??_ ... türlich, warum nicht ... _ich will nach Hause und das geht nur wenn wir dieses verflixte Fenster wiederfinden_ ... vielleicht befindet es sich auch dort ... _bestimmt nicht, wenn dann gehst du allein und der Laptop bleibt hier, in der anderen Zeit existiert der nämlich noch gar nicht_ ... wer sagt das? ... _ICH _... na und ... _viel Spaß mit Sirius_ ... come on ... _no, keine Chance_ ... warum nicht ... _kein Kommentar_ ... haha, ich hab Lydia ihren Laptop weggenommen ätsche bätsch ... _Empörung_°

**Während Cally _Zurück in die Mugglewelt_, auch als Film bekannt, nur da unter dem Titel _Zurück in die Zukunft_, suchte, schritt ich die langen Regale mit den totlangweiligen Büchern auf und ab. Bis plötzlich ...**

°_dich das Buch Zurück in die Mugglewelt ansprang?_ ... nö, das suchst du ... _aber du könntest es ja finden_ ... danke nein, das ist 'dein' Buch, außerdem, wir sind zwar in der Zaubererwelt, aber ein Buch, das mich anspringt, muss erst noch geboren werden, sorry, gedruckt werden ... _war ja nicht so wörtlich gemeint_ ... jaja ... _du weißt was 'jaja' heißt?_ ... jaaaaaaaaaaaaaeeeeeeiiinnnnn, was heißt es? ... _denk mal scharf nach!_ ... vielleicht, 'Leck mich am Ar...' meinst du das? ... _wer weiß_ ... lustig, und was heißt es jetze??°

**ein kleines, dünnes Buch im Regal stand**

_°ganz plötzlich_ ... jaha, lass mich ausschreiben°

**und förmlich danach rief,**

°_es gibt zwar kein Buch, dass dich anspringen kann, aber rufen, ja?_ ... türlich, außerdem war das vorhin dein Kommentar und ich bin jetzt am Drücker ... _na super_ ... total°

**herausgezogen zu werden, außerdem stand ein vielversprechender Titel auf dem Buchrücken.

* * *

okay okay... das war's erstmal, wir hoffen, dass es euch (soweit es mehr als einen leser gibt) gefallen hat und bitten um reviews**

na okay

bis zum nächsten chap... man liest sich

hel

eure

Cally&Dolly


	5. Das Buch

hey hey leute... sorry, dass das solange gedauert hat, aber wir beide haben ja auch nicht den ganzen tag zeit :-) aber zuerst zu den reviews:

**Sna:** Natürlich darfst du noch reviewn. Wie ich rausgefunden habe, wurde diese Story schon insgesamt 198 mal angeklickt, die letzten beiden chaps zusammen 18 mal. wenn man bedenkt, dass bis jetzt "nur" 5 Reviews zusammengekommen sind, wundere ich mich, ob die sich alle verklickt hatten. Das kann ja beim ersten chap passieren, aber beim 3. und 4.? Wie dem auch sei. Schön das dir der "Dialog" gefallen und damit beweist man, dass man humor nicht erzwingen kann... alle kommentare sind einfach laut gedacht und wurden dann einfach aufgeschrieben. Hoffe du reviewst auch dieses Chap.

**Annimator:** Weißt du, wir hatten echt das Gefühl, dass anonymus nicht reviewn können, aber du beruhigst mich, denn du hast es geschafft blümchen reich lol. Danke, dass dir unsere Story gefällt und wir hoffen darauf, dass wir auf deine Reviews zählen können °g° Wir lachen auch gerne...

Ps: Bei der Überleitung lass ich mal die Kommentare jetzt weg, sonst wirds langweilig!

Und nun: Viel Spaß!**

* * *

**

**Überleitung vom letzten Chap:**

**Bis plötzlich ein kleines, dünnes Buch im Regal stand und förmlich danach rief, herausgezogen zu werden, außerdem stand ein vielversprechender Titel auf dem Buchrücken.**

**Chap 5**

°_Nämlich: "Ho ho!", so spricht der Weihnachtsmann_ ... du glaubst es kaum, genau das war's ... _ja??_ ... nene, war'n Joke°

_**S...**_

°_Shakespire _... _nenene, völlig falsch_ ... spann uns nicht so auf die Folter°

_**Str...**_

°_Straßenbau in der Antike _... von sowas träumst du nur, Zaubererwelt, hallo? Die interessiert es hoffentlich einen Scheißdreck, wie man Straßen baute ... _aber Riesenkriege sind natürlich voll interessant_ ... yo ... _wir seh'n uns bei Binns_ ... Und tschüss°

**_Streich_ **

°_Streich die Wand, streich die Wand_ ... nein, dann lieber Einsatz in vier Wänden_°_

_**Streiche der Marauder**_

°ha, darauf wärste nicht gekommen, was? ... _ne, von den Maraudern selbst verfasst?_ ... von wem sonst? Snievelus? ... _und so verzaubert, dass es sich nur dir zeigt?_ ... natürlich, wem sonst? ... _vielleicht seinem Sohn?_ ... was? wem? welchem Sohn?? ... _Harry Potter??_ ... ach ne, dieses Würstchen vermasselt doch alles, wahren Maraudern (Rumtreiber) zeigt es sich ... _und zwar nur denen_ ... richtig ... _und seit dir gibt es keinen weiteren, nur dich?!_ ... der Kanidat erhält 100 Punkte und deswegen ist derjenige grad eben zum Leoparden (wegen der Punkte) mutiert ... _pass auf, dass dich der Leopard nicht frisst_ ... wieso? du bist doch der Kanidat bzw. warst es mal ... _knurr fauch beiß_ ... Hasch, Grass, Heu, Pot, Kiff, Shit, autsch, ai, dobbelyu, zed, das hat wehgetan°

**Begeistert zog ich Buch aus dem Regal, suchte mir einen Sessel, setzte mich und schlug es auf:**

_**Wir, die Marauder, haben dieses Buch geschrieben, um unsere Streiche in Erinnerung zu behalten.**_

_**Wir sind:**_

_**Kopf der Marauder: James Potter, auch Prongs genannt**_

_**rechte Hand: Sirius Black, auch Padfoot genannt**_

_**Unser Freund mit dem haarigen Problem: Remus Lupin, auch Moony genannt**_

°_Und zuletzt der Arsch der Gesellschaft: Podex Pettigrew, auch Po genannt_ ... hallo? die sind Freunde, die haben vielleicht auch das ganze ZUSAMMEN geschrieben ... _wenn sie gewusst hätten, was er später tut, hätten sie das auch gedacht_ ... ja, vielleicht, aber SPÄTER sind sie nicht gerade in der Verfassung DAS zu denken ... _dann nenn du ihn wie du willst, bei mir ist er Po, der Arsch der Gesellschaft_ ... Tinky Winky, Dibsy, Lala, Po, Teletabbies, Teletabbies, sagen "Hallo!" ... _"a o", geht's dir noch gut?_ ... mir geht's blendend bzw. die Steigerungsform: Blendamed°

_**Unser Anhängsel:Peter Pettigrew, auch Wormtail genannt**_

°_Und das ist soviel besser??_ ... auf jeden ... _auf jeden??_ ... auf jeden Fall!! besser? ... _eindeutig_ ... bitte keine mathematischen Funktionen°

_**Unsere Streiche haben wir für uns in Jahr (Jahrgang) und Haus (wem wir den Streich gespielt haben, also meist Slytherin oder die anderen Häuser halt) geordnet**_

°_nicht alphabetisch??_ ... kann ich auch noch machen ... _wenn du meinst, dass sie soo genau waren_ ... neee, ich denke nicht ... _Willkommen im Club_ ... freut mich, sag mal, kennen wir uns? ... _nein, nein Dolly, wie heißt du? ..._ lustig°

_**und falls jemand anderes dieses Buch finden sollte ...**_

°_Avada Kedavra_ ... tot umfall°

**_findet er sie (wie schon nach Jahr und Haus) alphabetisch geordnet._ **

°_also doch, wie pingelig von ihnen_ ... Moony hatte seine Finger im Spiel ... _typisch der Vertrauensschüler_ ... ein bisschen Bee muss sein, chrmm chrmm, Entschuldigung, ein bisschen Ordnung muss sein ... _Bee??_ ... Bee! Wie Bii. Englisch. Ha, wieder ein bisschen schlauer °

**"Ich hab's", schrie Cally plötzlich wie von einem Einhorn aufgespießt. **

°wo waren wir? wie geht's weiter?... _das ist die Frage_... was hast du denn? ..._ das Buch_ ... welches Buch hast du nochmal gesucht? ... _Zurück in die Mugglewelt _... ach ja, und was steht drin? ... _woher soll ich das wissen?_ ... na ich denke du hast es ... _ja es steht im Regal und hat sich gerade offenbart_ ... na dann zieh es raus°

**Rusch "Also, was steht jetzt drin Cally?" "Hier steht eine Anleitung drin, wie man zurück in die Mugglewelt kommt." "Darauf wäre ich auch gekommen. Lies es vor." **

**_"1. Sie benötigen einen Computer (ein Computer ist eine elektrische Rechenmaschine, eine Erfindung aus der Muggelwelt)._  
_2. Die Nachforschungen wurden leider eingestellt, da ein solches Gerät nie gefunden wurde._  
_Nachwort: Gewidmet: Meiner Frau, meinen elf Kindern, meinen Brüdern und Schwerstern, sowie Cousinen und Cousins, Tanten, Onkeln, Großeltern, Nichten, Neffen, weitere Blutsverwandte, die auf den nächsten Seiten alle namentlich genannt werden, sowie alle meine Freunde und Freundinnen..._" **

**Sie klappte das Buch frustriert zu. "Okay...!" "Mordsmäßig aufschlussreich." **

**"So kommen wir weiter. Wir könnten doch Dumbledore fragen." "Klar und unsere wunderbare Deckung an den Nagel hängen und das gleich am ersten Tag." "Okay, der fällt aus... wie wär's mit Voldemort?" "Klar, wir spazieren einfach mal so vorbei und sagen: 'Hey Voldie, kannste uns mal zurückschicken. Hier ist es soo langweilig und wir ham eh nichts besseres zu tun'." **

**"Warum nicht? Wir müssen nur jemanden finden, der uns zu ihm bringt." "Und hier laufen gerade massenweise Todesser rum, die alle nur darauf warten uns dahin zu bringen." "Naja, einer findet sich bestimmt bzw. einer fällt mir auf Anhieb ein." "Der wäre?" "Snape." "Snape? Ist zufälliger Weise außer Dienst. Hoffe ich jedenfalls." "Hoffen wir mal nicht." "Also... du willst bei Snape auftauchen und ihm sagen, dass wir eigentlich nur Muggle sind und darum gerne dahin zurückgehen wollen, wo wir hergekommen sind. Und weil uns kein besserer einfällt, der uns dahin bringen könnte, wäre er vielleicht so nett und würde uns zu Voldie bringen, damit der das erledigt?" **

**"Ja. Warum nicht? Ist doch nichts dabei. Ist doch nur Snape und Voldie, aber ich glaube nicht, dass Voldie so erfreut drüber wäre, wenn er hören würde, dass wir ihn Voldie nennen." "Du hast es erfasst. Außerdem können wir dann gleich zu Dumbledore gehen, weil Snape es Dumbledore sagen wird." "Okay, dann müssen wir halt jemand anderes finden, der uns zu Voldie bringt." "Und das wäre?" Dolly zuckte vielsagend die Schultern.**

°Vielsagend, vielsagend ... _genau das ist das Problem_ ... es wird sich schon einer finden ... _und solange sitzen wir hier rum, frei nach dem Motto: Abwarten und Tee trinken?_ ... du hast es erfasst, aber seit wann bist du so pessimistisch, schließlich ist es unsere Geschichte und wir können, wenn wir unbedingt wollen, passieren lassen, was wir wollen ... _na dann, lassen wir den Todesser vorbeischauen_ ... schon ne Idee? ... _Yo, lass uns bis zum Frühstück warten_°

* * *

gut... das war's... hoffentlich hat's euch gefallen G und nicht vergessen, immer schön reviewn, wir sehen euch anonymus nämlich also... man liest sich

hel

eure

Cally&Dolly


	6. Hillary Waschlab

sorry... dass das solange gedauert hat, aber hi hi erstmal... ihr müsst, wissen, dass wir jetzt klassenarbeitszeit haben, also ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht uns dass...

reviewt fleißig weiter g und hier das ist das neue chap:

* * *

**Weil wir hier auch nichts gefunden hatten, gingen wir ein ganz klein bisschen enttäuscht zu unserem (also auch der der anderen Slytherins) Gemeinschaftsraum. Als wir eintrafen, war so'ne Art Wiedersehensparty und wir hatten**

°Wiedersehensparty?? ... _ähm ja_ ... was ist das, ist Voldemort auferstanden ... _also fangen wir mit deiner ersten Frage an: eine Wiedersehensparty, ist eine Party, für Leute, die sich lange Zeit nicht gesehen haben und sich nun wiedersehen Klar?; und 2.: Voldemort ist dummer Weise schon vor den Ferien zurückgekehrt Klar?_ ... Ja, Sir ... _schön das wir uns verstehen Miss. Avenue_ ... ha, du hast dir meinen Namen gemerkt°

**keinen Bock in einer Masse von quietschfidelen Slytherins unterzugehen und darum verdrückten wir uns schon frühzeitig in Richtung des Schlafsaals. Wir mussten noch ein paar Vorbereitungen für morgen treffen, immerhin hatten wir vor frischen Wind in das Leben der Hogwartsschüler zu bringen.**

°dir ist klar, wer Wind sät, erntet Sturm ... _kannst du das übersetzen_ ... natürlich, lass mich überlegen - wer für Aufruhr sorgt, kann mit Ärger rechnen ... _bei dem, was ich vorhabe, bin ich mir fast sicher, das du Recht hast, aber no risk, no fun_ ... eine mutierte Cally, ich krieg Angst ... _ich auch, so kenn ich mich gar nicht_ ... jetzt zeigt sich dein wahres Ich ... _Haha_°

**Am nächsten Morgen kam Wind auf, an der Decke der großen Halle zogen Wolkenfetzten vorbei und den eintrudelnden Schülern folgte eine Sturmwelle aus Kreischen, lauten Rufen und ersticktem Gelächter unserer Seits, sie wussten alle nicht, was sie erwartete. Als alle Schüler platzgenommen hatten und sich der Schallpegel etwas senkte, erhob sich Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts**

°na ach ne ... was für ein Zufall, ich dachte wir sind in Beauxbaton°

**und kündigte das von uns heraufbeschworene Grauen an: "Meine lieben Schüler. Wie ich vorhin mitgeteilt bekommen habe, dürfen wir eine weitere Austauschschülerin begrüßen. Ihr Name lautet ... Hilaria Waschlab." Die Türen zur großen Halle wurden aufgestoßen und ein Mädchen in unserem Alter betrat strahlend die große Halle. Sie lief nach vorne, setzte sich auf den dreibeinigen Stuhl und McGonagall setzte ihr den Sprechende Hut auf. Es dauerte etwas, bevor der Hut anfing zu sprechen, obwohl sprechen relativ war, weil er eigentlich mehr lachte. "Hihihihilaria, du kommst nach Hahahaha", und das letzte Wort rief er dann, "Hufflepuff." Die Hufflepuffs applaudierten während Hilaria sich zu ihnen setzte. Sie sahen etwas verstört aus und wir waren sicher, dass wir es geschafft hatten.**

°_endlich ham wir mal was richtig gemacht juhu juhu_ ... war aber auch nicht gerade schwer das aufzutipseln ... _das mein ich nicht_ ... was dann? ... _wir haben es geschafft, dass wir jemanden gemacht haben, den niemand leiden kann und wir werden uns mit ihr anfreunden, denn sie hat keine andere Wahl_ ... muss das sein?? ... _jaaa, weil sie der Schlüssel ist_ ... also missbrauchen wir sie nur ... _so kann man es nicht sagen, wir haben sie schließlich ins Leben gerufen_ ... wir lassen sie aber hier, oder? ... _wer weiß_ ... oh my god tu mir das nicht an ... _vielleicht ist sie ja ganz nett_ ... wir haben eine Person erschaffen, die NIEMAND leiden kann und sie soll NETT sein????? ... _lacht vor sich hin_ ... muahaha ich lach gleich mit ... _aber wir können sie doch nicht so ganz alleine lassen, so ganz ohne Freunde_ ... warum nicht? ... _weil wir sie dann wirklich nur missbrauchen würden_ ... wenn wir sie am Ende hierlassen, missbrauchen wir sie so oder so ... _wir können ihr ja noch ein paar Freunde machen_ ... oder wir löschen sie aus ... _ach wie sind wir fies_ ... wir sind Slytherins, sowas erwartet man von uns ... _du sagst es_ .. außerdem ist sie doch nur Hufflepuff°

**Harry, der neben uns saß**

°_ähm... wir sind in Slytherin_ ... uohhh _Hasch, Grass, Heu, Pot, Kiff, Shit_ fuck fuck fuck ... _weglol°_

**Harry, der am Gryffindortisch saß, sah auf seine Uhr**

°_machs weg machs weg, die geht doch seit dem vierten gar nicht mehr_°

**was er jetzt auch merkte und so Hermine fragte, wie spät es war, denn er hatte langsam Hunger. Er hatte nicht mit solchen Verzögerungen gerechnet. Das war nicht geplant. Aber das spielte eigentlich keine so große Rolle, denn wir saßen ja am Slytherintisch. "Und, was haben wir heute vor, Dolly?" "Heute ist Quidditschtraining." "Und was sagt uns das?" "Wir könnten zugucken, Cally." "Die Spannung steigt", meinte diese völlig gespannt. "Wisst ihr", schaltete sich Malfoy**

°_nenn ihn Draco_ ... schon gut, schon gut°

**schaltete sich Draco ein, "wir suchen noch einen Hüter. Hättet ihr vielleicht Lust?" "Klar", ließ ich vernehmen. "Haben wir", fragte mich Cally. "Sicher. Du kannst auch gleich einen Besen besteigen." "Nein danke, ich bleibe auf dem Boden und gucke**

°_ich bleib auf dem Teppich_ ... warum das? ... _damit ich Dra (Dolly hauts vom Hocker) Draco besser sehen kann_ ... aha (langsam wieder zu sich komm)°

**euch beim _Spielen_ zu." "Wie meinst du das mit 'spielen'?" "Oh ... du weißt genau was ich meine, Mrs Hüter." (Anmerkung: Diese Sätze habe ich geschrieben (by Dolly)**

°_ihr seid schon verheiratet? Hab ich was verpasst_ ... was willst du? ... _Na du und Sirius Mrs Hüter, Dolly_ ... so lange ich nicht der Verhüter bin ... _das mein ich zwar nicht aber du hast Recht, Mrs_ ... worauf wolltest du dann hinaus?? ... _vielleicht, dass du Hündchens Herrchen bist??_ ... höchstens Frauchen ... s_ie merkt es nicht, der arme Sirius hat eine so unerfahrene Frau _... ich bin nicht mit ihm verheiratet ... _mit wem dann?! (völlig aus der Bahn geworfen)_ ... keinem ... _oh, tut mir Leid Mrs Hüter_ ... Hasch, Grass, Heu, Pot, Kiff, Shit stimmt, ich habs kapiert, es muss Ms heißen, aber deine Mitleidsmasche kannst du dir sparen**°**

* * *

sorry, dass ich jetzt keine zeit habe, eure reviews alle zu bewerten, ich danke aber allen reviewern... wenn ihr mehr wissen wollt oder direkt fragen habt, sendet sie an sophiebitterfeld-online.de (das ist meine (dollys) emailadresse g) ich werde euch antworten g ... falls ihr keine emailadresse habt, macht euch nochmal besonders in einem review auffällig lol... 

also noch mal ein Danke an alle Reviewer

lg

eure  
Cally&Dolly (ein eingespieltes Team )


	7. Oh my Gott!

hey hey meine lieben leser und reviewer und nicht reviewer hier is chap 7 ... bitte reviews und einen tosenden applaus ... jetzt gehts los:

* * *

°Hab ich nen Besen ... _wir haben einen Laptop, das dürfte die Frage erübrigen_ ... was, ich soll auf nem Laptop fliegen ... _nein, wir haben einen Laptop_ ... achso, natürlich, ich mal mir einen Besen mit Paint, ich bin die gute Fee aus Cinderella ... _auf dem Ding will ich nicht fliegen müssen_ ... warum nicht ... _der stürzt bestimmt dreimal in der Sekunde ab_ ... nur so wenig, ich mal dir nen Schnuppenstern 7, die stürzen in ner Nanosekunde ab ... _aha, viel Spaß_°

**So machten wir uns auf zum Quidditchfeld. Dort begegneten wir dem Team von Gryffindor.**

°_Oh, sieh mal da ist Harry, willst du mit dem auch spielen?_ ... sich übergibt, ich glaub ich bin krank ... _na dann wird es wohl mit deiner Quidditchkarierre_ ... Scheiße, ich werd Drogendealer auf dem Schwarzmarkt°

**"Was wollt ihr hier?", fragte Draco. "Trainieren?!", antwortete Harry, neuerdings Kapitän der Gryffindors.**

°gryu.. gryu.. gryu ... _Dolly hat nen Totalschaden_ ... lach lach, gryu.. gryu.. gryu°

**"Und ihr?" "Ähm, wir auch!" "Ach! Das hätt ich nicht gedacht!" "Nein, na dann haben wir das Geheimnis ja gelüftet!" "Das dumme ist nur, das wir hier schon trainieren und wir euch nicht gestatten auch hier zu spielen!", entgegnete Harry.**

°_interesserant, die wollen auch spielen_ ... merkwürdig ..._ uhh ..._ ähh°

**"So ein Pech für euch, das wir eine schriftliche Genehmigung von**

°_na rat mal_ ... Snape ..._ du hast es erfasst_°

**Snape haben."**

°und wer zaubert die jetzt her ... _du _... ich? ... _wer den sonst_ ... in Hosentasche greif ah, ich hab sie ... _na siehst du_°

**Die Slytherins schauten mich (Dolly) ganz erstaunt an. "Ihr braucht gar nicht so zu glotzen, schließlich war ich persönlich bei Snape."**

°_warst du? wann denn?_ ... als ihr nicht hingeguckt habt ... _sag mal wann waren wir nicht zusammen_ ... ich besitze einen Zeitumkehrer ... _ach, interessant_ ... jaja, ganz meine Meinung°

**Die Slytherins warfen mir einen AHA-Blick zu. "Hab ich nicht gesagt, dass ihr nicht so blöde glotzen sollt!" "Naja, auf jeden Fall heißt das für euch, dass wir hier jetzt trainieren und ihr nicht", griff Draco das Gespräch wieder auf. "Und wenn wir nicht gehen", spöttelte Harry.**

°dann hau ich dir meinen Stock um die Ohren ... _oder den Laptop_ ... bitte nicht, bitte nicht ..._ du hast recht, der kann auch nichts für deren seltene Blödheit_°

**"Dann holen wir Snape." Harry drehte sich um und seine Mannschaft folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.**

°_Wuhu, wir haben es mal wieder geschafft_ ... naja, wir tippen das schließlich, da ist das ja kein Problem ... _oh man, du kannst einem auch jede Laune verderben_ ... das mach ich doch gerne, ich bin Slytherin ... _uh, da hab ich aber Angst_°

**"Na dann Leute, auf dei Beisen vätig loas!" **(_Anm.: Das wurde extra so geschrieben lol_)

°_Draci hat zuviel getrunken_ ... wuah, Draci Draci, jetzt krieg ich Albträume ... _gute Nacht_ ... wuah, wuah mit Draco, wo ist das Infektionsspray ... _oh ich glaub in deiner Hosentasche_ ... nicht schon wieder ... _doch, da ist alles was wir brauchen, ich glaub ich hab Hunger°_

**Die Slytherins schwangen sich auf ihre Besen und hoben ab.**

°was ist mit mir ... _wenn du dich nicht zur Hausmannschaft der Slytherins zählst, dann bist du noch am Boden_ ... abheb°

**Ich (Cally) blieb unten und als ich merkte, das keiner mehr auf mich achtete, verließ ich das Spielfeld und machte mich auf den Weg zu Hillary (Hilly).**

°Aber Draco fliegt doch gerade, wolltest du nicht zugucken? ... _nein, ich will nicht sehen wie er auf dich fliegt_ ... ähh, ihh, ich mach auch gleich nen Abflug, ihh, ähh Albtraum bekomm°

**Ich fand sie auf dem Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Sie war gerade dabei sich mit ihr zu unterhalten, was natürlich eigentlich nicht geht, weil sie immer heult. Doch sie versuchte es und ich bewunderte sie dafür.**

°tust du? ... _nein, ich versuch mich darauf vorzubereiten mich bei ihr einzuschleimen_ ... Slytherins schleimen nicht ... _Aha, dann ist das in Snapes Haaren kein Schleim?_ ... lach, ah ist ja geil°

**Myrte, die es nicht gewohnt war, sich so lange mit einer einzigen Person auseinandersetzen zu müssen, kochte und rauschte mehrere Male durch Hilly. Diese lachte und lachte und lachte. "Hihihi, ich hab dir noch gar nicht, haha, gesagt wiehihi ich heheheiße, ihihich heheheiße HihihiHillary WahahaWaschlab!" Ich musste sie aus dieser Situation retten sonst würde sie noch eine Erkältung bekommen. "Hilly!" "Wahahas**

°warum kriegt sie ne Erkältung? ... _weil Myrte immer durch sie durch fliegt, und ihr dabei immer kälter und kälter wird_ ... natürlich°

**Was?" "Ähm", ich hatte nicht gedacht, das sie mich verstehen, oder überhaupt realisieren würde, "Gehts dir gut?" "NEEEhehehe!" "Soll ich dir helfen?" "Mir ist nicht zu hehehelfen!" "Gut, hat ich auch nicht vor, aber du solltest das Mädchenklo verlassen, sonst hol ich Dolly und die schlägt dich mit dem Dietrich windelweich!" "Hihihilfe, Dietrich, der schlimmste Slytheheherin aller Zeiten." "Ich meinte zwar eigentlich nur ein Stück Metall, aber bitte!" Da rannte sie aus dem Klo und ward nicht mehr gesehen.**

°ich heiße Dietrich, Dietrich Schlüssel ..._ wir sind krank, wir sind krank_°

**Währenddessen auf dem Spielfeld: "Dolly, der Quaffel, du hast ihn zum x-tausendsten Mal fallen lassen." Da wurde sie wütend: "Ich bin nicht schlecht, ich will nur mitspielen!"**

°jetzt werde ich als schlechte Verliererin dargestellt, ich bin wenigstens ein Überflieger ... _worüber fliegts du?_ ... über dich ... _na hoffentlich nicht mit deinem Schnuppenstern_ ... nönö, ich hab ne Atombombe10/50 ... _dann fliegst du ja wenigstens nicht lange über mir_°

**Und sie warf den Quaffel auf Draco, der ihn leider an den Kopf bekam. Da stürtzte er ab.**

°_Verursacher: Ich(Cally), weil ich den Laptop habe (Das nächste schreib ich alles. Dolly gibt nur noch Kommentare ab und kann nichts mehr ändern muahaha_°

**Und Dolly todesmutig hinterher, um ihn aufzufangen**.

°todesmutig? bin ich Gryffindor?°

**Doch bedauerlicher Weise, war er zu schwer**

°_oder war sie es, die zu schwer war??_ ... eingeschnappt°

**und so stürzten sie zusammnen in die Tiefe und**

°in die Tiefe? 5cm?°

**landeten hart sie auf dem Boden. Na gut**

°_Dolly kanns nicht mit ansehen_ "oh my Gott oh my Gott"°

**Draco fiel ja weich, denn er landete direkt auf Dolly.**

°ah, oh my Gott schrei, lass ihn schnell wieder aufstehen°

**Langsam erhob sich Draco, wurde dann aber von einem Schwächeanfall erfasst und fiel erneut. Direkt auf Dolly. Dann endlich kamen die anderen und halfen ihm auf die Beine. Dolly ließen sie liegen.**

°eingeschnappt°

**Am nächsten Morgen:**

**Dolly: "Oh my Gott. Ich hatte Albträume, ich hab geträumt, oh my Gott, das Drac**

°Malfoy! Mach Malfoy draus°

**das Malfoy auf mich drauf gefallen ist, oh my Gott, oh my Gott."**

**Cally: "Du hast nicht geträumt!"**

**Dolly: Ahh! Oh my Gott, oh my Gott! Ich geh mich duschen. Uähh, uähhh!"**

°_ich fühl mich auch dreckig_ ... warum fühlst du dich dreckig ... _das von vorhin tut mir furchtbar leid_ ... hmhmhm (denkste) ... _ehrlich _... nadann, ich geh trotzdem duschen ... _warte ich komm mit_°

(Anm: es gibt zwei Kabinen, mind. zwei)

* * *

okay leute... das war's erstmal... ich hoffe ihr fandet es lustig g ... ich selbst muss zugeben, dass mir die letzte stelle am besten gefällt, selbst wenn sie mich peinlich dastellt... hilfe! malfoy auf mir! ätze ey ... na okay... ich durfte an dieser stelle nichts verändern oder wegmachen oder rauslassen ... schade ... 

ein herzliches danke an annimator und cortelly ... macht weiter so ... grinz

mich würde es mal interessieren, was euch so am besten gefallen hat ... mir egal von welchem chap, ob von diesem oder vom 1. 2. 3. je nachdem ...

ich freue mich auf reviews

hel

eure

Cally&Dolly  
PS: Nicht vergessen, wir sehen, wie oft das hier angeklickt wurde und wer die FF auf seiner fav oder alert liste hat un nich reviewt ... zeigefinger heb lol


	8. Dahas ihist nihicht luhustihig!

wir wissen, dass es saumäßig lange gedauert hat, aber ich hoffe, ihr könnt uns verzeihen... wir hatten dieses Chap eigentlich schon, jedoch war es so unlustig, wie Adolf Hitlers Reden über Juden und Nationalsozialismus, und das will man euch ja nicht antun ... hoffentlich ist das hier besser ... also hier kommt:**

* * *

**

**Chap 8**

**Am nächsten Morgen wurden wir von einer kreischenden Pansy geweckt.**

_°wiesu tut sie su? _... vielleicht hat sie in den Spiegel geschaut ..._ oh wie fies von dir _... zja, ich gehe ins Haus Sly the Rin ..._ interessant°_

**"Was ist?" "Da ist ein Monster im Spiegel. Ich hab's gesehen." "Welch Wunder", murmelte ich (Dolly) und drehte mich in meinem Bett. "Wie sah es denn aus?" "Grausam. Schrecklich", sie stellte sich an den Spiegel, "Siehst du?! Da ... schon wieder!! Es verfolgt mich." Cally stand auf und näherte sich dem Spiegel bis auf wenige Zentimeter. "Da ist doch gar nichts." "Doch!", meinte Pansy und sah erneut rein, um wieder aufzuschreien. "Mach doch den Spiegel kaputt", brummte ich verschlafen.**

_°nur nicht zimperlich, immer druff da_ ... richtig so°

**Mit ihrer Haarbürste bewaffnet, schlich sich Pansy an und schrie auf, als sie wieder rein sah. "Mach das Teil kaputt!!" Pansy, die nun einen Sicherheitsabstand von dem Spiegel genommen hatte, schmiss ihre Bürste und der Spiegel zersplitterte in tausend Stücke. "Super gemacht. Jetzt hast du sieben Jahre Pech." "Ahhh", schrie die Slytherin und rannte wild im Kreis umher. "Macht ihn ganz. Macht ihn ganz!!" Dann stürzte sie sich auf den Boden und versuchte die Stücke zusammenzupuzzlen, doch plötzlich schnitt sie sich und schrie abermals auf. Mir (Dolly) reichte es nun vollkommen, sodass ich mein Kissen packte und sie damit beschmiss:"1. Schnauze endlich und 2. Siehst du, da beginnts mit dem Pech!" Cally erbarmte sich dann doch und reparierte den Spiegel mit ihrem Zauberstab und damit ging die Schreierei wieder von vorne los**.

°super haste das gemacht Cally, prima _... zja _... mir geht die Schreierei am frühen Morgen auf den Keks ... _das ist mein Keks _... lass mich zu Ende schreiben, also ... lass uns gehen ..._ gute Idee°_

**Und so machten wir uns auf den Weg und trafen auf die lachende Hillary in einem Gang. "Auch in den Spiegel geguckt?", fragte Cally supergelaunt.**

°wie es sich **nicht** für eine Slytherin gehört ... _hm hm hm, wie soll man ein Gesicht wie drei Tage Regenwetter machen, wenn es seit über einer Woche nicht geregnet hat? _... welch Überleitung, darauf wäre ich nicht gekommen ... _worauf?_ ... na darauf, dass man von der Laune zum Gesicht zum Wetter kommt ... _zja, das nennt man Naturtalent _... hmm, is schon klar ... _höre ich da so was wie Eifersucht heraus? _... lach, worauf? ... _auf besagtes Naturtalent _... ja klar, das brauch ich nicht°

**"Neiheihein. Ihihich hahabe eiheiheinen fiehihiesen Plahahan." **

_°wenn die was sagt, ist die Zeile schon wieder fast zu Ende_... zja, aber ich frag mich was für einen "fiesen Plan" die wohl zustande bringt, ich meine, wir reden mit einer Hufflepuff ..._ vielleicht hat sie raus bekommen wie man Myrte ersäuft?! _... hallo, wir reden von einer Hufflepuff, bimmelst da nicht bei dir? selbst der Plan wäre zu hoch für die ... _und wie bitte soll ein Plan aussehen, bei dem man eine Tote ersäuft, also noch mal umbringt?! bimmelst da bei dir??_ ... pff, das sie überhaupt auf so eine Idee kommt, wäre schon ein Wunder _... man soll die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben : "Wunder gibt es imme wieder!" _... solange diese Hoffnung nicht Harry Potter heißt, ist alles in Ordnung ..._ zja, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt _... oh my God, ich hoffe, er stirbt als nächstes

**"Und wie lautet dieser fiese Plan?" "Ihihich weheherde Hahaharry Pohohotter",**

_°die Hoffnung in Person _... winsel°

**sie stockte **

°was aber bei dem Lachen eh nicht auffiel ..._ ich find gerade die Tatsache, das ihr Lachen mal aussetzt, deutet besonders auf das Stocken hin, oder_? ... jaja°

**und sagte dann:"Dahahas sahahage ihihich euheuheuch nihihicht." "Nicht mal einen winzigkleinen Hinweis?"**

°ein Hinweis, ein Hinweis!! Blues Clues ... _blau und schlau, blau und schlau _... das is aber typisch Ravenclaw, deren Farbe ist doch blau ... _du hast es erfasst°_

**"Neiheihein", lachte sie dann und rannte weg. Da wir ja Slytherins und damit auch neugierig sind, schlichen wir schnell hinterher. Wir fanden sie bei**

°rate mal, genau°

**Harry Potter**

_°der schon wieder°_

**und sie laberte diesen zu.**

°der arme, arme Gryffindor ..._ seit wann hast du Mitleid mit dem Gryffindor?? _... du hast mich nicht zu Ende schreiben lassen, so: hust°

**"Hahaharry, ich möhöhöchte mihihit dihihir eiheihein ehehernstes Gehesprähäch uhunter zweihei Auhaugen fühühren." "Warum nur zwei Augen?"**

_°die von der Brillenschlange kann man ja nicht mitzählen _... sie sollte sagen "unter zwei Augen, die sehen können" ... _oder unter zwei einhalb_ ... türlisch°

**"Schtuhuhupor. Dahasch ihihist deher Gruhund."**

**°**ihihi will auhau Hahahasch ... _ha ha ha, keine Zihihitrohohonehehenbrauhauahausehehebohohonbohohns?? _... beschäftigt mit entziffern vom Wort also nach Zihihi bin ich raus, dahahas ihihis verherwihirrehend, das ist nicht mehr luhustig ... ob das Wort Dumbledore gefähällt? ... _wer weiß, Dumbledore, so tiefgründig wie ein Zitronenwasser, wird wohl nie von zwei kleinen Austauschschülern durchschaut werden _... aha-effekt ist eingetreten°

**Harry sackte zusammen.**

°diese Zusammensackerei geht mir auf den Sack, den ich nicht hab°

**"Lehehevihihicohohorpuhus."**

°das die Zauber funktionieren ist ein Wunder ... _nur wer das Staunen wieder lernt, kann noch Wunder erleben _... schon wieder diese Sprücheklopferei, das geht mir auf ... _nicht schon wieder auf den Sack, den du nicht hast, oder? _... ähm, auf mein poetisches Gehirnzentrum ... _hast du sowas?? _... jaha, du brauchst gar nicht so dumm zu gucken ... _ich weiß noch nicht einmal wie das geht _... überhaupt nicht arrogant, nicht? ... _du hast es wiedermal erfasst _... 1. wow bin ich schlau 2. nicht schon wieder°

**Und so entschwebte Harry mit Hilly**

°Red Bull verleiht Flügel°

**in den Verbotenen Wald. Die neugierigen Austauschschüler immer hinterher. Ding dang ding dang dong ... Harrys Kopf prallte gegen alle Bäume, die ihren Weg kreuzten**

°der Typ ist tot, bevor er angekommen ist ... _Pech für Voldy _... der will den doch aber eh tot ham, so oder so°

**und so sank die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er aufwachte. **

_°wuah, Wahrscheinlichkeit _... ich hätte auch schreiben können, die Monotonie ist fallend ... _hör auf, silencio°_

* * *

so ... das wars für heute... wir beeilen uns aber mit dem nächsten Chap so gut es geht ... wir freuen uns immer noch über Feedbacks, also ran an die Tasten, der Go-Button freut sich, gedrückt zu werden :-) ... ps: anonymus und schwarzleser sind immer noch herzlich erlaubt beim kritik abgeben ;-) 

glg

eure

Cally&Dolly (wir sollten ein copyright auf den Namen machen)


	9. Es wird spannend oder auch nicht

also...  
es hat zwar etwas länger gedaudert, aber hier ist das neueste chap

an S. M. Cortelly: Das Chap wurde nach deinem so schönen Review benannt °gg° zumindestens teilweise... bin gespannt auf deine Meinung über dieses chap lol**  
**

* * *

**Harry krachte an den nächsten Baum, der jedoch ein Klong von sich gab und so nicht in die Klangfolge passte.**

_°so ein Pech aber auch _... vielleicht sollten wir ihm ein Xylophon schenken ... _wann zu seinem ersten Todestag? _... ich dachte eigentlich zum fünfhundertsten ... _du denkst, dass du das noch erlebst _... klar, kannst du dich nicht an Snapes Worte erinnern, er kann uns sogar beibringen den Tod zu verkorksen ... _sagte er nicht verkorken? _... is das nicht das selbe? ... _nein_ ... warum nicht ... _wie verkorkst du den Tod? Sterben will gelernt sein _... zja, eine Fähigkeit, die Harry Potter noch nicht vorweisen konnte°

**"Ahahach, dahahaha ihihihist ehehehr jahaha. Meiheihein Plahahan wihihird gelihihihngehehn." "Wie schleichen wir uns an?", fragte Dolly. "Invisible Cloak?", schlug ich (Cally) vor. "Was willst du? Wo ist meine Wand?" "Alles in deiner rechten Hosentasche!"**

°sollten wir vielleicht aufklären, was wir meinen? ... _hast du heut deinen sozialen Tag? _... nein, meinen assozialen, aber ich will nicht wegen dir am Ende Kritik kriegen, nur weil du es nicht erklären willst ... _gut, fang an _... also (wichtgtuerische Stimme) ein Invisible Cloak, ist keine virtuelle Kloake, denn das heißt im Englischen cesspool (bitte nicht baden gehen), sondern der Tarnumhang, also, wer sich gewundert hat warum Harry ihm Englischen Buch immer eine Kloake mit sich rumträgt, ist jetzt aufgeklärt ... _also dann nur zur wand, die man gar nicht groß schreib (ist nämlich auch englisch) ist kein großes Stück Mauerwerk _... oder Betonklotz ... _genau, sonst würde Dollys Hosentasche platzen, ist der Zauberstab _... also wer sich gewundert hat (wie ich), dass die Wand in die Kloake gesteckt wird oder durch die Luft fliegt, der ist jetzt ebenfalls aufgeklärt° 

**Mit einem Invisible Cloak geschützt, schlichen wir uns an und stellten uns neben den Baum. Plötzlich streckte Hily ihre Hand aus und berührten den Baumstamm. Ein Stück von der Rinde schob sich zurück und gab einen roten Knopf frei.**

°ih ..._ was ihh _... würdest du einen roten Knopf anfassen? ... _nein _... grün? ... _würdest du sie (!!) einen grünen Knopf anfassen lassen? _... nein, würdest du einen Knopf anfassen, den sie angefasst hat? ... _nein_ ... schön, das hätten wir geklärt°

**Plötzlich änderte sich die Farbe des Knopfes zu gelb und Hilly berührte diesen natürlich und verschwand mit Harry.**

_°uhhh_ ... _ich bin für 3-??? _... die drei ??? lösen alles°

**"Und nu?" "Und nu müssen wir ewig vor diesem Baum stehen und darauf warten, dass sich der Knopf ändert", antwortete Cally. "Was ist, wenn sich der Knopf doch nicht ändert?" "Dann werden wir ewig vor diesem Baum stehen und Harrys 500. Todestag doch nicht miterleben." "Prima." "Außer... " "Außer was??" "Es sei denn, du ... würdest dich überwinden und diesen gelben Knopf anfassen."**

°mein Blick -­.-° 

**Langsam zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und visierte den Knopf an. "Drückus Knopfus!" Nichts passierte. **

_°nenenene _... fass du das doch an! ..._ wieso ich? _... weiß nich ... _keine überzeugende Begründung, wenn man das als solche durchgehen lassen kann _... -.-° 

**Ich griff in meine rechte Hosentasche und zog ein Paar Gummihandschuhe heraus.**

_°Skalpell bitte _... der arme Baum ... _wohl eher der arme Knopf _... der sowieso ... °_heul heul heul°_ ... Knopftransplantation°

**Und zog sie an. Aus Angst hielt sich Cally an mir fest**

_°'aus Angst' ha ha ha°_

**Langsam streckte ich die Hand aus**

_°geh nicht, Dolly, geh nicht°_

**und berührte den Knopf, der just in diesem Moment seine Farbe änderte. **_**Puff**_** und wir waren weg. Ein wenig desorientiert kamen wir wieder in einem Wald an.**

_°nicht schon wieder so ne scheiß Kulisse im Hintergrund _... der Knopf gehörte zu nem Baum, die Wahrscheinlichkeit ... _nein! _... das wir in ner Kloake landen, war wohl schon anfangs sehr gering ... _Monotonie fallend _... korrekt°

**Nicht weit enfernt konnten wir ein Ding dong ding dong ding dang dong vernehmen und so verfolgten wir dieses Geräusch, bis wir zu einer Lichtung kamen. Zehn Meter entfernt sahen wir Hilly mit dem schwebenden Harry. **

_°wer hätte das gedacht°_

**Uns unter dem Invisble Cloak versteckend liefen wir hinterher. Während wir Blumen pflückend auf der Lichtung herumliefen**

°Voldemort tötet ihn, Voldy tötet ihn nicht, Voldy tötet ihn usw. ... _ach du Schreck, ich dachte wir wären in Slytherin, Blumen pflücken _... Flower Power, "auf der Mauer auf der Lauer sitzt ne kleine... ... _typisch Slytherin, ganz eindeutig nicht zu verkennen _... "Ich bin ein Gänseblümchen Sonnenschein, Ich bin ein Slytherin Sonnenschein ... _Hilfe, help, SOS _... Slytherin ohne Superhirn? ... _stimmt_ ... genial°

**als plötzlich komische Gestalten, die schwarze Schlieren hinter sich herzogen,**

°an Teil 5 denk (Film) ... _besser als weiße oder? _... total°

**auftauchten. Voldie in Action. **

_°ich hab's dir doch gesagt, ich hab's dir doch gesagt° _

**"Meine Liebe Hillary, wie ich sehe**

_°mit deinen Augen kann man sehen? _... für was sind die sonst gut, der hat doch nur rote Kontaktlinsen ... _ohh, rosarote Brille _... das verwechselst du jetzt mit Harry ..._ nein, ganz bestimmt nicht, der sieht nämlich im Moment gar nichts°_

**hast du deinen Auftrag erfüllt." "Jahaha nahahatühühürlihihihch." "Es ist dir nicht erlaubt zu lachen, solange ich nicht lache. Also was ist so luhuhstihihig?"**

°Spinner ... _du hast es erfasst°_

**"Dihihihie schwahaharzehehn Schlihihihieren deheher Tohohodehehesseheher." "Die was?" "Dihihihie Schlihihihieren deheheineheher Tohohodehehesseheher. Sihihihiest duhuhu sihihihe dehehenn nihihicht?"**

_°hab ich dir doch gesagt, der kann nicht sehen mit den Augen° _

**Die Todesser hatten in der Zwischenzeit ihre Plätze eingenommen, sodass die schwarzen Schlieren verschwunden waren. "Nein ich seh sie nicht." "Blihihindschleiheiheiheiche!" "Was hast du gesagt?"**

_°oder wohl eher gelacht _... bzw. was wolltest du sagen?°

**"Nihihichst!" "Gut fangen wir an!" "Wohohomihihit??"**

_°Ob er das weiß? _... woher soll ich das wissen, bin ich er? ... _nein du bist S**O**S (Slytherin **ohne** Superhin; nicht mit S**M**S verwechseln, dass ist Slytherin **mit** Superhirn und damit Cally)°  
_

**"Lahahass ihihihn fahahallehehen!" "Was wollt ihr Mylord?" "Er wollte sagen 'Lass ihn fallen'", erklärte Hilly zur allgemeinen Verwunderung ohne zu lachen. "Gehehenauhauhau", mischte sich der Lord persönlich wieder ein. Die allgemeine Verwirrung**

°mit Namen Hilly°

**hielten wir für die richtige Gelegenheit, um hinzuzutreten. "Hi hi." "Hallihallo meine lieben Freunde", begrüßte Dolly die Versammelten. "Und wer bitte schön seid ihr?" "Die netten Nachbarn von nebenan", antwortete ich (Cally). "Ich habe keine Nachbarn mehr, die sind alle umgezogen, warum nur?", sagte ein Todesser. "Kene Ahnung. Aber bei mir ist es genauso", antwortete ein anderer. "Meine Nachbarn wurden letztens nach Azkaban verfrachtet." "Im Containerschiff oder wie?" "Also nochmal, wer seid ihr?" "Austauschschüler aus der Muggelwelt", antwortet Dolly wahrheitsgemäß. "Ihr seid Muggel?" "Ich habe gesagt, dass wir aus der Muggelwelt kommen, nicht dass wir welche sind!"**

_°na wenn das jetzt nicht verwirrend war _... macht nichts, es herrscht sowieso schon allgemeine Verwirrung°

**"Und warum seid ihr hier?" "Meinst du direkt hier, in England oder generell in der Zaubererwelt?", fragte Dolly. "Bitte in der genannten Reihenfolge!" "Ähm... hier sind wir, weil wir dort wo wir sind nicht mehr sein wollen", fing ich (Cally) an, "und hier, wo wir sind, sind wir durch eine Art Unfall, also Dolly hat es verbockt um ganz genau zu sein, und zu Punkt drei, siehe bitte Antwort zu Punkt zwei." "Ich bin Schuld?" "Wer denn sonst?" "Du hättest ja nicht hinterherrennen müssen!" "Wer hätte dich denn sonst wieder hier rausgeholt, ich drüben vorm Computer?" "Klar, gibt bestimmt ein paar Einstellungen." "Oh, und du denkst, ich hätte dich dieses kleine Abenteuer überleben lassen?" "Freundlich!" "So sind wir eben im Hause Slytherin!" "Ihr seid in Slytherin?" "Ja, ebenfalls Dollys Schuld!" "Yes."**

_°endlich werden alle Verbrechen aufgedeckt _... hahaha, bedenke wir stecken unter einer Decke ... _das ist ja eklig, du könntest sagen wir sitzen im selben Boot oder so, aber unter einer Decke _... perverses Kind ... _wer hat denn damit angefangen? _... wer hatte denn am Anfang die bösen Gedanken ... _Gedanken, und worauf, auf deine Anspielung _... ich habe mir bei diesen Worten nichts gedacht, beim nächsten Mal pass ich auf, was ich sage°

**"Also nochmal. Was wollt ihr hier?" "Also hier sind wir, weil wir dort, wo wir sind nicht mehr sein wollen." "Das bedeutet?", fragte der dunkle Lord.**

_°wir wollen zurück nach Hause heul heul_ ... total slytherinmaßig ... _besser als Blümchenpflücken _... dabei hab ich aber nicht geheult ..._ hat dich schon mal ne Blume zum Heulen gebracht?!_ ... nö ... _welch Zufall _... es gibt keine Zufälle ... _nein, es gibt nur Schicksal _... na klar, ich trage einen _Hauch von Schicksal _mit mir rum ... _du sagst es _... immer doch°

**"Das bedeutet, dass wir zurück in die Muggelwelt wollen", sagen wir gemeinsam. "Und wo liegt da das Problem?", fragte Voldemort.**

_°und wie lösen wir jetzt das Problemchen? _... wir wollen in die Muggelwelt! und nicht 'wir wollen Muggel werden'°

* * *

hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr reviewt fleißig...

glg

eure

Cally&Dolly


	10. Time to say good bye

halli hallo...  
lange lange ist's her... aber hier ist das Grande Finale, danach seit ihr entlassen muahaha... aber ein Review wär nett

bis dahin... Viel Spaß beim Lesen**

* * *

**

**"Also, eigentlich wurdest du nur von einer gewissen JKR erfunden..." "JKR?" "Die Geheimhaltung des vollständigen Namens der Person ist aus Sicherheitsgründen einzuhalten, da Sie den Versuch einer Ermordung tätigen könnten", erklärte Cally im altklugen Ton, der dem von Hermine Granger Konkurrenz machte.**

_°danke schön _... bitte schön ... _welch Kompliment, aber Hermine2 existiert schon _... leider ... _bedauerlich, nicht? _... hahaha°

**"Und das bedeutet?" **

_°Das ich nicht in einer Welt leben möchte, die aus Papierschnipseln besteht _... da bist du nicht die Einzige ... _wieso? Harry auch nicht?_ ... der kann doch nicht mal denken ..._ stimmt _... sich auf Schulter klopft ... _Eigenlob stinkt _... :-P ..._ oh wie süß _... -.- ... _putzig _... ò,ó ..._ heißt das Brillenschlange? _... nein, das steht für 'wütend' ... _aha, warum denn das? _... head vs. wall bumm bumm bumm °

**"Das die Existenz in einer virtuellen Welt, zu deren Eliminierung es nur geringfügiger Anteile an Tinte bedarf, nicht unseren Vorstellungen betrifft", sagte ich (Dolly).**

_°das passt gar nicht zu dir _... muss es auch nicht°

**Wenn die meisten Todesser schon bei Hillys Erscheinen verwirrt waren, so sah man ihnen jetzt an, wie ihre Welt zusammenbrach.**

°hach sind wir fies ..._ was für ein wirres Gerede (hast du schon mal erwähnt, dass manche Kommentare geklaut wurden) _... wir sind nicht in Tortuga ... _wie bedauerlich, wann fahren wir da mal hin? auf ins nächste Abenteuer _... vielleicht verfahren wir uns auf dem Weg nach Polen insider-witz ... _Nimm Hieb-, Stich- und Schusswaffen mit und wir bestechen den Busfahrer _... bestechen im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes; aber auf dem Zettel stand doch, dass wir die nicht mitnehmen dürfen (k)inderstimme ... _Regeln sind da um gebrochen zu werden°_

**"Und welche Rolle spielen wir in eurer Geschichte?"**

°eine ziemlich dämliche ... _aber ohne sie gings doch nicht _... nein, zur Belustigung aller waren se nötig ..._ und sie haben Verstärkung gekriegt _... leider°

**"Öhm... Ihr seid die lieben, netten Leute, die uns wieder nach Hause bringen."**

°hust ... _trink mal nen Schluck _... hust sicherlich ... _du solltest wirklich mal was trinken _... bin ich Voldy, der sich von Schlangenmilch ernährt? ... _nein, aber vielleicht von Proteinshakes _... deswegen ist er so blass ..._ nein, wirlich? und ich dachte, dass liegt daran, dass er solange nicht im Solarium war _... noch mal ganz langsam: Lord Voldemort, Hasser (!!!) aller Muggel und Muggelgegenstände, sowie Einrichtungen, soll ins Solarium gehen? ... _ja! _... die Vorstellung ist grausig genug ... _ne, zum Totlachen _... sag das Harry Potter, vielleicht lernt er dann endlich mal das Sterben ... _er soll Unterricht nehmen bei Hilly _... du lieber Gott, nein, dann lacht der am Ende auch so komisch °

**"Die lieben, netten Leute?"**

°das hab ich mich auch gefragt °

**"Jaa", sagte Cally und ich nicke bestätigend.**

_°danke schön _... keine Ursache ... _dacht ich mir, sonst hättst du's nicht gemacht _... schlaues Kind°

**"Und warum sollten wir das tun?" "Weil wir den Laptop haben und ihr nicht!", erklärte Cally. "Den bitte was?"**

°zja, hättste mal im Waisenhaus besser aufgepasst, dann würdste die heut'ge Technik kennen ... _oder er hätte Muggelkunde belegen sollen _... das natürlich auch°

**"Den Laptop. Er verleiht einem magische Kräfte." Die Augen der Todesser wurden größer.**

°sowas kennen die ja überhaupt nicht, magische Kräfte, nenenene °

**"Das heißt, wenn du nicht tust, was wir dir sagen, wird es dir leid tun." "Und warum?" "Na, weil wir den Laptop haben!" "Und wahahahas pahahasihihiert, wehehenn wir dehen Lahahahaptohohohop kahahahapuhuhuhutt mahahahachehen?"**

°so viel Raffinesse hatte ich ihr gar nicht zugetraut ... _selbst ein blindes Huhn findet einmal ein Korn_ ... hehehe lach°

**"Dann nerven wir euch solange, bis ihr es freiwillig tut."**

_°Angst hab° _

**Just in diesem Moment kamen Sirius Black, Dumbledore und einige andere aus dem Orden mit Kampfgeschrei angerannt.**

_°ich hatte jetzt erwartet, dass du "Orden des Phoenix" schreibst, aber da kam "Orden mit Kampfgeschrei" ... _xD°

**Plötzlich zeigte einer Todesser**

_°Teetrinker ... _meine Bezeichnung°

**mit seinem Zauberstab auf mich**

_°der sieht doppelt _... bin ich so fett? ... _das hat nichts mit doppelt zu tun _... is ja fett°

**und sagte: "Avada...", doch in diesem Augenblick stürzte sich Sirius B. auf mich (Dolly). Da in dieser FF aber schon jemand auf mir gelandet war, trat ich blitzschnell beiseite und Sirius knallte - leider - gegen den Baum, der nun an meiner Stelle stand und war ohnmächtig.**

_°wie bedauerlich ... _muahaha°

**Der Todesser, der seinen Zauberstab nicht umsonst gezogen haben wollte, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den Kinderbespringer Sirius Black und fesselte ihn mit: "Incarcerus."**

°welch fesselnde Worte°

**"Wie dem auch sei", sagte ich und richtete mich wieder an Voldy, "also, bringst du uns nun wieder nach Hause, oder wie?" "Du hast das Zauberwort vergessen." Doch als ich meinen Zauberstab zog,**

°ich hab einen Zauberstab? ... _du müsstest deine rechte Hosentasche doch mittlerweile kennen ... _na klar, ich hätte auch ebenso gut einen Bagger hervorziehen können und Voldy plattwalzen ... _wenn dir danach ist, bitte, tu dir keinen Zwang an, fühl dich wie zu Hause ... _hehe, ein platter Voldy kann uns leider nicht zurückbringen -.- ..._wie bedauerlich ... _hust°

**wurden die Todesser unruhig.**

_°und verschütteten ihren Tee ... _die armen, man sollte ne Teebeutelsammelaktion starten ... _müssen die sich jetzt umziehen?..._ woher soll ich das wissen?_ ... wir wollens doch mal nicht hoffen°_

**Ich steckte meinen Zauberstab zurück in die Hosentasche und drehte mich wegen Callys Gedankengang demonstrativ von den Teetrinkern weg und sagte: "Macht was ihr wollt." **

_°wenn sie nicht essen müssen sie trinken, wa? _naja, ob Tod**ESSER** oder Tee- bzw. Tod**TRINKER** ist doch egal, oder für "unsere Englisch-Fans" Death **Eather** (DE - Deutschland) or Death** Drinker **(DD - Dumbledores Dummies) °

**Die Lage entspannte sich: "Dolly, du kannst dich wieder umdrehen."**

°nicht umbringen?... _nein, nicht wieder auf der Straße spielen... _oh, aber bin ich, wenn ich mich umdrehe, nicht andersrum? ..._in gewisser Weise schon, aber bist du das nicht auch so?... _öhm, frag meinen Therapeuten ..._du hast nen Therapeuten?... _jepp, dich! also führ mal n selbstgespräch, so auf schizophrener Basis wie S.B. ..._überhaupt nicht an gewisse Leute denk... _nööö insider-witz°

**"Nein, jetzt bin ich bockig, ich dreh mich erst wieder um, wenn er sich entschuldigt hat." "Wenn wer sich entschuldigt hat?" "Der da!" "Wer da?" "Die da!", und deutete auf alle - außer Cally - hinter mir.**

_°danke..._nix zu danken... _war auch nicht so ernst gemeint... _löl°

**"Wegen was sollen wir uns entschuldigen?", fragte Voldy bestürzt. "Wegen dem!", sagte ich und zeigte diesmal auf den bewusstlosen pädophilen Sirius Black. **

_°pädophiler S. B.? pädophil**er**?... _ähm insider-witze mag... _die Leser werden sich mittlerweile ausgeschlossen fühlen... _ich erzähl denen doch nicht mein ganzes Privatleben°

**"Entschuldigung, Dolly!", ertönten da die Todesser im Hintergrund.**

°muahaha, sie haben sich entschuldigt, das find ich ja süß... _ei wie ist das niedlig°_

**"Ey, hier wird sich erst entschuldigt, wenn ich mitmache. Wie sieht das denn aus?",**

°scheiße?? °

**fuhr der Unaussprechbare seine Todesser an. "So, als wärst du extrem unhöflich", beantwortete ich (Cally) ihm seine Frage mit aller Ernsthaftigkeit, die ich in dieser dämlichen Situation aufbringen konnte. Voldy schien entweder derselben Meinung zu sein, oder aber er hatte mich nicht gehört, was ich dann doch für wahrscheinlicher halte.**

**"Also noch mal. Ich möchte mich hiermit noch mal im Namen aller entschuldigen!" "Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt", meinte die langsam errötende Dolly.**

°ich erröte nicht, das passt nicht zu meinem Teint... _PPP... ?? ... __privat persönliches Pech ... _hmm, schreib noch mal 'err' hin, das sieht so schön aus, wenn man nicht weiß wie es weitergeht ... _bitte: 'err...'°_

**"Wie können wir das nur jeh wieder gut machen?", hakte der tief betroffene Massenmörder nach. "Indem du uns in die bekackte Muggelwelt zurückschickst", sprang ich nun ein, da Dolly ersteinmal wieder zu sich kommen musste.**

_°kleiner Tipp von Dolly: die letzte Aussage nochmal laut lesen und dabei die Finger in den Mund stecken, die Mundwinkel dabei auseinanderziehne... und dann bloß nicht nachdenken°_

**"Ist das alles?" "Du kannst auch noch mehr machen, aber für den Anfang reichts", ließ die nie zu besänftigende Dolly jetzt verlauten. "Wenn das so ist", Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn durch die Luft wirbeln. "Da, ein kleines Andenken an unsere zwei charmanten**

°charmant?? charmant??? ... _wenn sie meinen ... _was hab ich denn gemacht, dass ihr mich so beleidigen müsst?? °

**Besucherinnen", und mit diesen Worten überreichte er uns einen Stapel Zeitungen. "Die sind ja von vorgestern!", beschwerte sich Dolly. "Ist ja gar nicht wahr", sagte Voldy mit einer (K)inderstimme, "die sind von übermorgen und bis in die Unendlichkeit!"**

_°jetzt fängt er schon wieder an zu übertreiben ... _der tut die ganze Zeit übertreiben ... _man tut nicht tut sagen... _wie dem auch sei, ich will endlich nach Hause geschickt werden ..._"Geh doch nach Hause, du alte..."..._ ich dich auch ..._danke..._ bitte°

**Und schimbadidimm erschien°**

°ein Fenster oder eine Tür, was auch immer ..._ich will jetzt nicht auch noch zu einem Fenster hochklettern müssen... _nicht?? Ich dachte wir spielen Tomb Raider... _wie kommst du darauf... _ach da kletterst du auch an allen Gegenständen hoch und runter... _auch das Nichts rauf, was hier ja wahrscheinlich notwendig wäre?? ... _bitte was??... _da das Fenster dann in der Luft wäre, wäre da auch nichts woran man dran hochklettern könnte ... _dann nehmen wir ein Seil, Tomb Raider schleppt immer ein Seil mit sich rum ..._och weißt du, du könntest dir auch eine Himmelsleiter aus der Hosentasche ziehen°_

**Nun denn es erschien eine Tü**

°Tüte oder Tütü??... _weder noch... _eine eine Tü Tü Tü°

**Tür**

_°um das Rätsel aufzulösen ... _wusst ich doch, ich wollts nur spannender... _jaja ... _isso_ ... wer' s glaubt wird seelig°_

**und die hatte eine angenehme Größe und wir gingen gemeinsam hindurch. In der Muggelwelt fielen wir dann aus dem Monitor und Dolly schlug sich die Stirn am Bettpfosten auf. Seitdem ziert eine hübsche, kleine, blitzförmige Narbe ihre Stirn.**

_°erinnert euch das an was?? _na danke, du Vogel mach das weg, was bin ich jetzt, he?? Hermine Potter?..._wenn du meinst, du kannst ja zum Liften gehen ... _**heul **..._brauchst du ein Taschetuch?? ... _nein, Gesichts-OP ..._komm muss ja keiner sehen und ich sags auch keinem, besonders nicht ihr, ich sorg dafür, dass sie das nie lesen wird°_

**Am nächsten Morgen wurde die Zeitung auf ganz unspektakuläre Art und Weise in unser Wohnzimmer (um ganz ehrlich zu sein hab ich sie vom Briefkasten dahin befördert und das mittels meiner Beine). Dolly schlug sie auf und da sprang uns die fettgedruckte Überschrift entgegen, die da lautete:**

**PÄDOPHILER S.B. VON L. AN MINISTERIUM ÜBERGEBEN**

**Am gestrigen Abend wurde der schon lange gesuchte, padöphile S.B. von Limonenteetrinkern an das Ministerium übergeben.**

**Er wurde bei guter Laune in die Sado-Maso-Abteilung für psychisch Gestörte eingeliefert. **

**Die Teetrinker, eine Gruppe, die jahrelang für eine gefährliche Untergrund-Sekte gehalten wurde, wurden für unschuldig erklärt.**

**Der Vogelbeobachter, der Anführer dieser Gruppe, ist zudem nicht für die Narbe bei dem Vorsitzenden der Anti-Teetrinker-Bewegung verantwortlich. Außerdem trägt der Vogelbeobachter an dem Mord an dem jämmerlichen Pausenbrot und seinem liebreizenden Einwickelpapier, den Eltern von dem Vorsitzenden der Anti-Teetrinker-Bewegung, keine Schuld.**

**Die Res Publica entschuldigte sich wegen dem un-honestussen Facinoris an den Teetrinkern.**

**(Das Gemeinwesen entschuldigte sich wegen der unehrenhaften Taten an den Teetrinkern.)**

**Ente gut, alles gut: 9. November 2007**

_°das erinnert mich an was ... _an was?... _an die Reichskristallnacht, an Napoléon _pfui Teufel, Napoléon°

_**Und wir verabschieden uns mit einem **__**Hasch, Grass, Heu, Pot, Kiff, Shit!**_

**_°_**das ist mein Text, das ist unterstrichen! ... _das ist kursiv! also noch mal zusammen:°_

**_Hasch, Grass, Heu, Pot, Kiff, Shit!_**

**_

* * *

_**Das war's! Wir freuen uns auf Reviews, egal ob von Anonymus, Schwarzlesern oder LoggedInnern xD

Ihr bekommt auch ein Feedback (auf das Feedback...)

glg

eure

Cally&Dolly


End file.
